Suddenly Perfect
by ZyLex123XD
Summary: AU. Hermione was not really happy before she met him. And no one really met the true him. Dedicated to a friend of mine...


Dedicated to Seul Chan BD…

_

Hermione Granger is your average bookworm extraordinaire, don't get her wrong. She loves it that way. It's what separates her from the rest of those air-headed girls who only loves shopping and boys. And she hopes it stays that way. 

She grew up with strict parents, both dentists. She is used to not breaking the rules. For her obeying the rule is like breathing, it's constant, she'll die without it. Although firm, her parents are compassionate and have been very loving to her. They were with her up and down. 

Although a know-it-all, she does not completely isolate herself from others. Sure there were times that her group of friends are laughing while she sits and reads a book, it doesn't mean that she was anti-social, she's just something in between an introvert and an extrovert. 

Despite her personality, her friend Ginny Weasley is the epitome of a modern girl but still possess the brains. In short Ginny was the Popular friend and she was that tag along nerd. She sometimes find herself jealous, she can't help not to, Ginny was perfect in every way and she was just brains. 

Climbing out of her misery hole with a sigh, she heads to school. It's all normal Ginny greeted her at the entrance with a bright smile. She waved and gave a tight-lipped smile. 

"So I heard Harry is trying to ask me out." Ginny said to Lavender completely forgetting Hermione was beside her. Since her presence was forgotten she soon she out tuned out the noise. They walked while chattering and she staring into blank space. They passed Malfoy, your popular mysterious/bad boy. He's mostly anti-social but as they passed him, she heard Ginny say something along the lines that Malfoy was looking at her. 

Sure enough when Hermione looked at Malfoy, he was staring at their group. But, Ginny is wrong though Malfoy was not looking at her, he was looking at Hermione but she wouldn't tell Ginny that. She would be furious! And besides maybe he was really looking at Ginny and Hermione was just assuming. 

She looked up again and their eyes met. Honey met stormy grey eyes. He looked shocked for a moment then looked away if she was assuming, she could've sworn she saw the faintest pink stain his pale cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes. 

He then left. 

Ron and Harry arrived. Ron hugged Lavender and they proceeded whispering sweet nothings to each other while Harry asked Ginny if they could talk privately, maybe he's going to ask her out but Hermione was not the slightest interested with their love life. 

She and Luna were left to stare at each other. It was sad to say that she liked Luna more than she likes Ginny. Luna was weird but humble and a nature lover. She knew she loves Harry but she was not going to babble that she is not supposed to. 

They're friendship she has to admit is a mess. They were all over the place. Sometimes they were the ones ruining each other. She couldn't remember how many times Ginny and Lavender had backstabbed each other but look at them now, completely enjoying the company of each other. 

Like her, Ron is jealous of Harry like she is to Ginny, the difference is hers is healthy, because it drives her to work harder while Ron's envy makes him pull Harry down. She's disappointed with him but as long as Harry can bear it she'll shut up. 

Lunch had passed and she's hungry. She knows the rest of the girls don't eat anything at all so that means she'll eat at the garden. Sometimes Luna joins her but today she has something to do with Neville and that leaves her all alone. 

She sits by her favourite tree and takes a bite of her sandwich, she hears a shuffle (Lol, shuffle, shuffle love;)) of leaves. 

"Hey." She hears Draco Malfoy's voice. He sits beside her and smiles. 

She raised an eyebrow as if asking him the reason for his appearance. 

He shrugged and said, "I wanted to get to know you." She almost laughed at that. She shooked her head and extended her arm, "Want some?" She offered her sandwich. 

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He said while waving his hand dismissively. 

"Suit yourself." She shrugged then she heard a growl, she raised another eyebrow and said, "Not hungry, huh?" 

He blushed and she laughed. 

It's music to his ears. He joined her, "So maybe I'll take up that sandwich offer, depends if it's edible though." She punched him on the arm jokingly then another series of laughter ensued. 

From then on it was their meeting place. But none of her friends knew except Luna, she knew if she told them they would be livid. Out of many girls why did he have to choose the most boring one, they would all ask. 

Sometimes they would share their food and sometimes they would talk about some utter nonsense. Hermione couldn't believe she spoke with him many times more than she actually had a good nature conversation with her group of friends. 

Then there were times where he would lay his head on her lap as she read him a story. From Romance to Action to Horror, he always listened. 

She found out that he was not the bad boy everyone thinks he is. He's sweet, shy and spoiled. Yes, he's spoiled, he doesn't like not being the center of her attention and he would not talk to her for sometimes if she suddenly forgets about their meetings. 

She felt flattered and happy that she was the few who sees the real side of him. 

The garden was their secret haven but all secrets are spilled out and sanctuaries' are destroyed. The gang found out. Told her it was not good associating with him and that she should just forget about it. Ginny called her a man stealer, she rejected Harry because she thought Malfoy was the one for her. Harry sent her a look of pity and Luna gave her an encouraging glance. 

She liked Draco but she can't risk her friendship with Ginny, maybe she can, ugh this is confusing for her. 

Lunch came and she soon found herself at their refuge. Draco was already there. 

"Why?" he seemed confused with her question. "Why me? I'm not beautiful. I don't dress like a model heck I don't even have the body of a model! I'm a boring bookworm. Why me? Are you trying to get close to me for Ginny? I'm not perfect like her." 

Tears were slightly evident now. She looked at him and saw fury in his eyes. "Who told you that? That's not true. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. Mentally, physically and emotionally. So what if you're a bookworn? That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." He was frantic now and Hermione was frozen with shock. 

She didn't have the time to speak as her mouth was already in contact with his, they kissed that left her breathless and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "I love you, too." They stayed held by each other by a long time in complete bliss, oblivious to the world. 

At that single moment everything was forgotten. No Ginny, no jealousy and no problems because at that moment everything was suddenly perfect. 

_

DON"T OWN ANYTHING….

_  
>Hope you liked it A.K.F<p> 


End file.
